Why Him?
by savanityy
Summary: YAOI YAOI YAOI AND MORE YAOI! CielxSebastian annnndddd CielxAlois! Sebastian finds out that Ciel and Alois are dating and is jealous. He is now devising a plan to have Ciel to himself! sorry for the sucky summary :/ OOC sebastian. Rated M for later chapters starting at 5 .
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian!" Ciel called for his butler, who was in the room within 30 seconds.

"Yes bochan?"

"Bring me and Alois some tea."

"Yes my lord." he exited the room as Ciel and Alois played a game of chess. When the door was closed Alois walked over to Ciel.

"I'd say we have a good three minutes until he returns" He whispered in Ciels ear. Ciel looked into Alois' eyes, his longing and lust was clear. He grabbed a fitful of the blondes hair and pulled I'm into a kiss. 'Ciels lips are so soft!' Alois thought to himself. He let a slight moan leave his lips, making Ciel deepen the kiss further. They'd only been in this relationship for 2 weeks, but they were still connected in a special way. There was a slight knock on the door, and Sebastian entered with the tea. Ciel pushed Alois back into his chair as fast as he could. Luckily Alois got back to his seat before Sebastian saw anything. Sebastian distributed the drinks.

"Thank you, you are dismissed. But please don't disturb us, we must focus on our game." Ciel said innocently.

"Of course bochan." he bowed then exited the room. Ciel got up and slowly as possible made his way to Alois. There was a look in Alois' eyes that made Ciel want to melt. He was having fun messing with Alois though, so he slowed his pace even further.

"Oh you're such a tease; just get your sexy ass over here." Alois said, not wanting to wait to embrace his new boyfriend. Ciel did as he was told and almost ran to Alois. Ciel straddled Alois, pressing his body as close as he could to the blondes. Alois grabbed the back of Ciels neck and pulled him in to a hungry kiss. Ciel gladly welcomed Alois' lips to his own. They opened their mouths at the same time, and they moved in unison as their tongues slowly invaded each other. Ciel wrapped his hands around Alois' face, pulling them even closer. Alois reached down and started undoing Ciels clothes.

"They must be done with their game by now." Sebastian told Claude when he came to pick up his young master. "I'll go get Alois for you." Claude nodded for his answer. Sebastian started up the stairs that led to Ciels room. He knocked before entering and saw something he wished he hadn't. Both of the boys were topless, Ciels eyes were closed as Alois laid on top of him enjoying the taste of the raven haired boys neck. Sebastian cleared his throat to get their attention, both of them froze, Ciel in mid-moan.

"Master Trancy, Claude is here to retrieve you." he said and with that he closed the door and left.

"I guess our secret's out." Alois sighed.

"Yeah it is." a look of anger suddenly took over Ciels face, " That damned bastard! I specifically told him not to bother us!" He threw one of his pillows against the wall.

"Calm down Ciel. Is it really that bad?" Alois asked

"I loved keeping a secret just between the two of us. And I've always found joy in keeping secrets from people like Sebastian, who think they know everything."

Alois looked deep into Ciels eyes. "I know... I wish i didn't have to leave."

"Must you?" Ciel pleaded.

"Sadly yes, I have work for the Queen that must be done." the two redressed quickly, and Alois stole a kiss before leaving.

Sebastian exited the room with a straight face, but once the door was closed it was easy to tell he was angry. Alois was in there acting like Ciel was candy. Disgusting. He thought. "Why not me Ciel?" he whispered quietly, leaning his head against the door. He heard Ciel yell "That Damned bastard!" he knew he was talking about him. He desperately wanted to go back in there and rip Ciel apart. 'Stupid child!' he thought making his way to Claude.

"He is aware of your arrival and will be down soon." He said and quickly left. He went straight to the butler study and sat in his chair. "I know he's only 15 but how can he be so stupid?" he asked himself. Doesn't he realize how much I've wanted him since the contract began. In the middle of his self-pitying thoughts Ciel entered the room.

"You are to speak of what you saw to no one. That's an order." he said immediately, clearly mad and embarrassed.

"Yes my lord." as Ciel turned to leave a certain red shinigami entered the room.

"What do you want Grell?" Ciel asked getting more annoyed by the second.

"Just some time with my Sebby of course!"

"He's all yours" with that Ciel left the room not knowing how much he had hurt his butler.

AN: I'll upload chapter 2 if I get 5 reviews! Sorry its short!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! IF I DID THIS WOULD BE IN THE ANIME!**

"Ohh yay!" Grell squealed, running over to embrace the one he loves.

"Get off of me!" Sebastian yelled.

"What's wrong Sebas-chan?" he obviously noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"It's nothing Grell."

"I don't believe you."

Sebastian sighed annoyed. "Why do you insist on stalking me?"

"That really hurts Sebby!" Grell said ready to cry.

"Just leave!"

"No!" Grell said as firmly as he could.

"I just need to get my mind off of things so please leave."

"You put up such a mask in front of Ciel, you're really just a big softy! Why do you act like that for him?"

"It's nothing just drop it." Sebastian really just wanted to explode.

"Well I can at least help with getting things off of your mind." Grell said and, without giving Sebastian a chance to stop him, he kissed him. Sebastian was shocked at first, but he didn't pull away. He imagined that it was Ciel he was kissing instead of this red abomination. Sebastian hesitantly deepened the kiss, and let a name slip from his mouth, only it wasn't Grells'. Grell pulled away when he heard Sebastian whisper his bochans name.

"Sebby." Grell whispered, extremely upset. Sebastian turned his head refusing to look the other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Well now I know why you were upset, that little brat rejected you didn't he?"

"I was ordered not to speak of it. And he is NOT a brat!"

"I'm sorry."

"Just please leave." with that Grell left, leaving Sebastian to himself.

Ciel left the two by themselves and went to his office to get some work done. When he went to get a piece of paper he found a light blue envelope with the Trancy seal on it. He opened it with a smile on his face.

_Dear Ciel, _

_I really enjoyed my visit today, I would like to invite you over to the Trancy manor tomorrow. Hopefully we can finish our game that your butler so rudely interrupted. Hope to see you soon._

_Signed Alois Trancy._

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian entered the room swiftly.

"Yes Bochan?"

"Tomorrow we are visiting the Trancy manor; make sure the proper arrangements are in order."

"Yes my lord." Rage filled Sebastian but he held a straight face. "I will now go fix your afternoon snack if you will excuse me." he started towards the door when Ciel stopped him.

"Wait, come over here." Sebastian's heart skipped a beat at this request. He slowly walked over.

"Yes Bochan?"

"Look me in the eyes." Ciel demanded. He followed his master's request and Ciel searched his eyes for any hint of emotions. Sebastian was losing himself in Ciels eyes, and finally he couldn't resist the temptation. He leaned over and forcefully pressed his lips against Ciels. Ciel was in shock, his mind blurred for a few seconds. Once he realized what happened he pushed Sebastian off of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ciel yelled as his cheeks reddened.

"I'm sorry young master. I don't know what took over me." and it was the truth.

"Get out." Ciel said barely audiable.

"But Ciel..."

"GET OUT, THAT'S AN ORDER!" he yelled as loud as he could. Sebastian reluctantly turned and walked to the door, just as he was about to leave Ciel added, "and you will NEVER again call me Ciel!" Sebastian nodded not turning around and shut the door behind himself. He slumped down in a heap against the door as soon as it closed. 'what the hell did I do? I know Ciel likes possibly lov-' he couldn't even say the word, 'really likes that little brat Alois.' suddenly a huge mischievous smirk broke out on his face. 'well, I'll just have to change that won't I?'

**AN: I'll upload the next chapter when I have 7 reviews! Sorry it's so short... Didn't realize that...**


	3. Chapter 3, OMG this has 1234 words XD

**Hey, It's been FOREVER since I updated this one... Sorry about that :/ Lime in this one! no lemon... YET! That's in chapter 5 ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

The next day they arrived at the Trancy manor around six pm.

"CIELLLL!" Alois yelled and glomped onto him as soon as Claude let them in. He gave Ciel a kiss which he gladly excepted, they were like that for about 30 seconds, enjoying each others taste. Claude noticed Sebastian's tension, and decided to break them apart.

"Your Highness, at least give our guest time to breathe." Alois pouted when they finally did pull apart.

"Claude bring us tea, we'll be in my room." Alois announced and without warning grabbed Ciels hand and pulled him to his room, Ciel stopped at the top of the stairs to catch his breath. He admired how hyper and childish Alois was, but he was hard to keep up with. They walked at a normal pace the rest of the way. When the door closed Alois pushed Ciel against it.

Ciel was surprised "What the-" he was cut off with a warm yet aggressive kiss. Ciel melted into him but then pulled away. "Wait, I need to tell you something." Alois saw the look in his eyes, he was terribly upset. Ciel grabbed Alois' wrist and took him to sit on the bed. When they were comfortable Alois caressed the side of Ciels face, "What is it?"

"last night...Sebastian kissed me." a look of pure rage washed over Alois' face. "I immediately pushed him away then ordered him out, he even had the nerve to call me Ciel."

"I will kill that bastard!" Alois yelled as soon right when Claude walked in with the tea.

"Is something wrong my lord?"

"Of course there is, his god dammed butler kissed him!" Claude's eyes widened as the pieces came together.

"I see." this explained everything his mood, the tension, and why he'd had that look on his face. He wanted to break them up!

"Bring him up here." Alois demanded.

"Yes your Highness." Claude answered and left.

"You can't kill him." Ciel sighed. "He's a demon butler from hell."

"No but I can cause him pain... Emotional pain." Alois answered with an evil smirk.

"how?"

"watch." he said. Then they both heard steps approaching, and when the door began to creak open Alois pulled Ciel into a deep passionate kiss. Sebastian saw the scene and he was mad as hell on the inside, but had a poker face outside. The kiss deepened and Alois began to unbutton Ciels shirt, right infrot of Sebastian. Ciel knew how much he was hurting his butler, but couldn't bring himself away from Alois. He let Alois unbutton his shirt, and began doing the same to him. Sebastian couldn't bare it any longer, he ripped the blonde haired brat away from his Ciel.

"Sebastian! PUT HIM DOWN!" Ciel yelled.

"You listen here you little blonde whore, Ciel is mine, and if you get in the way of that _I_ will _kill_ you."

"LET HIM GO!" Ciel shrieked. "That's an ORDER!" Sebastian threw Alois on the floor. Alois ran into Ciels arms with tears streaming down his face, he buried his head in Ciel's neck.

"I am_ NOT_ yours Sebastian, and I ordered you never to address me as Ciel. You will never hurt Alois! That's an order! Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes my lord." he bowed then left the room, still mad.

"I'm scared Ciel." Alois breathed shakily into Ciels shoulder.

"I know, but it's gonna be okay I promise. He can't deny an order." Ciel said stroking his hair.

"He'll find a loophole!" Alois said looking up into Ciels eyes.

"He won't hurt you with me our Claude around."

Alois held Ciel tighter, "Don't leave me." he said.

"I swear on my fathers grave, I will never leave you alone. I love you Alois.".

Alois broke out into sobs, he tried to say it back but he was crying to hard. They laid down on the bed and fell into sleep as Ciel held his crying lover.

Sebastian shut the door, but listened in through the door. He was happy when he heard the fear in Alois' voice.

"I swear on my fathers grave, I will never leave you alone. I love you Alois." Sebastian froze.

"No. No no no no NO!" He said just quiet enough for the two inside not to hear.

"I see you have quite the delima." Claude said from behind.

"Leave me alone Claude."

"Why'd you do it? You could've left them, it was just a kiss."

"You don't understand dammit! I wasn't about to let your little slut of a master just take my Ciel in front of me!"

"You sound like Grell." Claude laughed.

"Oh god! I'm leaving, tell Ciel I'll be back soon. Take care of him. I really need to blow off some steam."

"Of course, and he'll distract Alois from me so i don't have to play his games." Claude smiled.

"I'll be back in 3 days tops." with that he was gone.

Claude opened the curtains and awoke the boys at 7 am with breakfast ready. Ciel was confused at first, he detangled himself from Alois and sat up. The night came rushing back to him, how he purposely hurt his butler and confessed his love for Alois. The light obviously didn't wake up Alois, but Ciel stopped Claude when he went to wake him up. Ciel lightly kissed Alois, his eyes fluttered open and he embraced the kiss.

"Well this is starting out as a good morning." Alois smiled when they pulled apart.

"Master Ciel, Sebastian has left and wanted you to know he would be back in no less than three days. He has asked me to act as not only my Bochans butler but as yours as well until he returns." Claude announced.

"And the day gets better!" Alois said happy as could be.

"Did he say were he was going?" Ciel asked plainly.

"Just that he needed to blow off some steam."

"Okay thank you Claude, you may leave." Alois said, he bowed and left.

"So Ciel what do you want to-" he was cut off when Ciel pushed him down on the bed and laid on top of him. He pressed his lips hard against Alois'. His tongue invaded the blondes mouth, making both of them shiver.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Ciel whispered, his lips rubbing against Alois' as he talked.

"I love you Ciel." Alois said and warped his arms around Ciels neck and pulled him into another kiss.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**I disappeared off of the face of the planet I'm sorry! I really don't have an excuse... Well here ya go.**

Down in one punch, god some demons are weak.

"How do you do it Sebastian?" the trainer asked.

"Have I surpassed my sensai?"

"I'd say yes, and I would rather not test it." the trainer, Nathan, said with a light laugh.

"Can I get your advice on something?" Nathan is the only person, well demon, Sebastian had ever been friends with or trusted.

"Sure buddy, what's up?"

"Well what do you do when you love someone who loves someone else?"

"Sebastian, loving someone? If I wasn't hearing it from the source I wouldn't believe It." he said turning serious.

"I know, it's just... I don't know what it is he's just so...him." Nathan noticed the look that took over Sebastian when he started to think about Ciel.

"You definitely have it bad. Just be glad it's not someone you're forced to be with, like who you signed you contract with."

"But it is..." Sebastian sighed and then explained everything that happened the night before.

"Oh, that's tough. Well you have two options, 1: give up, which I know you won't do. or 2: do anything in your power to make him fall in love with you."

"KAWAII!" Alois yelled when Ciel tried on some of the blondes clothes.

"How on earth do you where shorts this short all the time?"

"I don't know but they sure do make your ass look good." Alois said checking Ciel out.

"Can't I just go get some clothes from my house?" Ciel begged.

"No. This is way to sexy."

"Ugh fine." Ciel dropped his walking stick and bent over to pick it up. His shorts went up a little in the back, giving Alois a clear glimpse of his pale ass, and being the person he is, Alois couldn't help but squeeze it. Ciel stood straight up with a little shriek. He turned around and glared at Alois.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." he said with a little shrug.

"Don't be sorry." Ciel said and winked before running out of the door. He ran straight into Claude, knocking both of them over.

"I'm sorry." they said at the same time. Alois giggled at the sight and helped Ciel up.

"Is there something you needed Claude?" Alois asked.

"Yes, would our guest like anything special for lunch today?" he asked facing Ciel.

"Not anything in particular, just as long as it's sweet." Claude nodded and continued toward the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a question Ciel?" Alois asked randomly and hesitantly.

"Of course."

"Did you ever...uhm...feel anything for Sebastian?" his head was down, sort embarrassed by asking such a question.

Ciel picked up his chin, and looked him directly in the eyes "Of course not! You know you're the only one i think of like that. Never ever forget that!" he gave Alois a quick yet passionate kiss that made Alois warm inside.

"Now, we have three days to do whatever we want, lets make them fun. That means no work, only play!" Alois said trying to change the subject, but Ciel could tell he was pushing back tears.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Mostly this." Alois grabbed the back of Ciels neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He felt one of Alois' tears on his own face.

Ciel pulled away, "It's OK, you'll be safe as long as I'm around."

"So how?"

"Look Sebastian I'm_ really_ not the person you need to be asking on love advice." Nathan said, "Try asking Grell."

"I don't think Grell will help me make Ciel fall in love with me, Grell hates him."

"Okay talk to my friend, he's sort of a love guru. He goes by Claude now, apparently his masters a little brat aha."

**really short filler chapter... sorry... Next chapter has MAJOR lime and lemon, so be ware! between Ciel and Alois! See ya Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LEMON LEMON LEMON- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Sorry I'm late, I'll try to be on time next week... *weak smile...***

Alois pushed Ciel onto his bed and crawled on top of him. He ripped off the raven haired boys eye patch, revealing his contract. He looked him in the eyes before slowly invading his mouth with his tounge. Ciel couldn't resist rapping off Alois' shirt and feeling up his abs , Alois did the same. He gently girated his hips, rubbing his erection against Ciels as they kissed, causing Ciels breathing to deepen. Alois pulled away and licked all the way down from Ciels chin to the tip of his pants, he slowly unbuttoned them without taking his mouth off of Ciels lower stomach. After they were unbuttoned Alois pulled them down with his teeth, Ciel slowly arched his back to make the task easier. Once Ciel hardening cock was revealed, Alois' got harder as well. He slowly moved His lips down to the throbbing member, slowly licking the tip. A deep moan escaped Ciel, exciting Alois even more. He continued teasing him, not fully taking in the cock. Ciel reached down and rubbed his hands through Alois hair, moaning. He couldn't hold back anymore, Alois covered Ciels hard cock with is mouth, deep throating it. He tasted Ciels salty-sweet pre-cum. He wanted to taste more. He brought his hand up and slowly massaged his balls, causing him to arch his back in pleasure. Ciel came in Alois' mouth with a moan. Alois swallowed as much as he could, but the rest dripped down his chin. Alois pushed Ciel against the head board.

"I'm not done with you yet." Alois said with a wink. He put one of Ciels legs on his shoulder and licked the rim to his entrance. Ciel gasped in pleasure. Alois repositioned the two so Ciel was straddling him. He aligned the tip of his cock with Ciels entrance. He pushed in the tip causing Ciel to cringe in pain, he pushed in further.

"A-Alois! Plea-" he was cut off by an overwhelming sense of pleasure. Alois had it his sweet spot. His vision blurred as he was ready to cum again. Alois rammed into Ciels prostate over and over.

"Go Harder!" Ciel yelled. Then Alois got an idea. He grabbed a handful of Ciels midnight hair and pulled his head back as hard as possible.

"Only if you scream my name!" Alois yelled starting to slow, teasing Ciel.

"ALOIS! PLEASE, HARDER!" Alois slammed as hard and fast as he could into Ciels pleasure spot, enjoying the feeling of his balls smacking against Ciels bare ass. Ciel moaned loudly, he had never felt so much pleasure before. Alois grabbed Ciel's hips, slamming him even deeper. Without warning Alois came inside Ciel, right after Ciel came all over their stomachs. Ciel fell on top of Alois, exhausted.

"That was fun." Ciel said tiredly.

"Yes it was." Alois said and pecked Ciel on the cheek before they both drifted into sleep.

"ALOIS! PLEASE HARDER!" Was the first thing Sebastian heard when he walked in the door. It took the will of every fiber of his being not to go up there and rip Alois' head off.

"I swear to god I am going to kill your master." Sebastian said to Claude as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, be glad you got here today instead of yesterday." Claude said unfazed by the butler. "Damn, Alois really made Ciels first time unforgettable. You could here how much pain and pleasure he was in when he was screaming Alois' nam-"

"SHUT UP CLAUDE!". Sebastians face was completely red. Just thinking about what that little brat did to his Ciel. Before he realised what Sebastian was doing he was running up the stairs fully intent on murdering Alois on the spot. Claude grabbed his arms from behind, forcing him to stop.

"Let me go Claude." Sebastian said in a whisper. Rage was in every word he spoke.

"Just calm down! You know what happens if you disobey an order. Don't lose Ciel more than you already have."

"I am losing him, arn't I?" Sebastian asked looking down.

"Yes, now come back down stairs with me and we'll figure something out." Sebastian nodded as an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I'm late... I sorry... but this is kinda short and I'm sorry for that too... this is completely unbetad - no clue how to spell that... I hope its not horrible and that you enjoy ^-^ **

Ciels awoke without a butler. He and Alois were both completely naked and covered in dry cum. He slowly got up trying not to wake the blonde, and silently made his way to the bathroom. He used a wet rag to wipe the cum off. Right when he was about to leave when the door opened and Sebastian walked in, he had no idea his bochan was in there.  
"Get out!" Ciel yelled suddenly realising that he was still naked.  
"My apologies." Sebastian answered and turned around. His cock was suddenly getting hard. He had seen Ciel naked a million times, so why was it attracting him now. He had almost closed the door when he heard Alois coming down the hallway, whispering for Ciel. He reopened the door and pressed his lips against Ciels just as Alois walked by. Ciel immediately pushed him away.  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ciel yelled as soon as humanly possible.  
"That's what I would like to know!" Alois seethed.  
"I just couldn't resist my naked master." Sebastian pinched Ciels ass cheek causing him to squeal.  
"You get away from him!" Alois screeched.  
"Only if that's what Ciel wants."  
"It is!" Ciel said. "I order you never to touch me in a sexual manor EVER again." he was obviously pissed.  
"yes bochan."  
"Now get away from me!" Ciel yelled, so Sebastian left. Pleased with the lingering taste of Ciels mouth.

"I hate him! I absolutly DESPISE that demon!" Alois yelled, pacing back and forth.  
"I can't believe he did that. He normally doesn't even have emotions. He knows I love you, not him. And now I can't get the taste of him out of my mouth!"  
"He. Is. Dead!" Alois raged on.  
"You know you can't kill him." Ciel flopped onto the bed.  
"I can try!" he paused to think, "Wait, I'm going to make him regret the first time he even be began to have eyes for you! And you're gonna help."  
"how?"  
"My favorite sin, envy." he answered falling next to Ciel.  
"We tried that and he almost killed you."  
"But you ordered him to never hurt me so he can't."  
"This could actually be fun..."

"Why would you do that?" Claude yelled at Sebastian.  
"I couldn't help it, and if you could have seen the look on Alois' face!" Sebastian laughed.  
"Alois will make you regret that." Claude sighed.  
"How? How could he get me back?"  
"Just wait..." just then Alois and ciel came in holding hands. That caused a little fire in Sebastians stomach.  
"Good morning your Highness." Claude said.  
"Claude, Ciel and I some chocolate covered strawberries." Alois demanded.  
"Yes." Claude said and went to work. Alois and Ciel sat down at a small table. Closer than needed, Sebastian thought.  
"Ciel..." Alois said, "Why don't you come sit on my lap?"  
"I would love to." Ciel said smirking. He went over and sat on the blonde, making sure they were as close as possible. Sebastian kept a straight face, but his eyes flashed red. Alois snaked his arms around Ciel's middle, playing with the him of his shirt. Claude set down the strawberries in front of them. Alois took one and fed it to Ciel sexily. Then Ciel took one and put half of it in his mouth, Alois gladly bit the other half. That caused a fire in Sebastian, but he still kept a straight face.  
"Ciel, What do you say we take these up to my room... Alone." Alois said eyeing Sebastian.  
"Let's go." Ciel said and kissed Alois quickly.  
"But bochan, you have work from the queen." Sebastian lied.  
"Ugh... What if Alois came home with us?" Ciel said, his face brightening.  
Sebastian plastered on a smile, "Of course." The four of them got in a carriage. Sebastian made sure that he sat with Ciel instead of Alois. The whole ride Alois was complaining about it. About half way through the ride Ciel felt Sebastian moving closer to him, when he tried to move away Sebastian followed. He decided to ignore it for now. Then Sebastians hand started to creep into Ciels. He turned and gave him a death glare. But Sebastian ignored it. Ciel didn't want to alarm Alois so he tried to casually pull away. But Sebastian wouldn't let him. He yanked his hand away.  
"Claude switch seats with me!" Ciel spat standing up. Before he had the chance to move over, they hit a bump and Ciel fell onto Sebastian. Ciel was basically hugging Sebastian, who smirked. Sebastian held tight so Ciel couldn't let go. To Alois it looked like he hesitated before pulling away, which enraged him.  
"Claude, he asked you to switch seats." He said trying not to sound angry. Claude stood up and sat next to Sebastian. When Ciel sat down, Alois pulled him close. They sat almost sitting on each other, fingers intertwined. Alois could tell Sebastian was angry with that much, so he pulled Ciel into a kiss. At first he tried to resist but he melted into Alois after a minute. Sebastian was keeping his cool. Then Alois straddled Ciel, deepening the kiss. Sebastian still kept his poker face. Next Alois started grinding his hips into Ciels, who moaned. That moan sent Sebastian over the edge. He stood up but Claude grabbed him. He tried to pull away from him, but Claude was stronger.  
"Get off of him!" Sebastian screamed. It shocked the boys out of their kiss. But Alois was still on top of Ciel."GET OFF OF HIM! AND STAY THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" He screeched. Alois jumped off of Ciel, scared for his life. Claude was barely holding Sebastian back. "You stay off of him!" Sebastian said, starting to calm down.  
"Sebas-tian..." Ciel said. He hadn't realized how much his butler loved him.  
Sebastian's eyes widened at what he just did.  
"I-I..." Sebastian stuttered, the. He opened the carriage door and jumped out. He started running when he heard Ciel yell.  
"Sebastian! Come back!" he just kept running away.


	7. I so sorrrrryyyyyyy

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo sorry peoples! I know I haven't been updating! I have been grounded for the last three months, so I can't go on the computer! I will update as soon as possible I promise! Right now I am on the school computer so my parents don't realize I'm doing this XD I have been working on alllll of my stories and will update as soon as I can get on my home computer! I miss the FF world :"""( see you when I'm ungrounded.


End file.
